


sunset blues

by masqurade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, hinata is the sun that lights kageyama's way, i am so poetic wh AT, kageyama being cranky cuz his boyfriend is absent is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is sick and has been gone for three days, in which Kageyama starts to become irritated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunset blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WindedDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindedDreams/gifts).



> hinata = bright and happy = kageyama's sun = kageyama's everything  
> hinata being gone = kageyama being in darkness = kageyama in bad mood 
> 
> do not question my math.
> 
>  
> 
> _For Elyse, who always makes my day brighter and better._

     Kageyama was cranky.

     _Really_ cranky.

     He couldn’t put a finger on how he had suddenly became ‘such a crab’ as Noya had called it. There hadn’t been a single situation where he’d experienced anything unpleasant, for the vending machine had contained endless milk cartons, he had received a good grade in math, and his serves were on-point. Nothing he thought of could have possibly put him in such a horrible mood.

     Except for the fact that Hinata had been absent from school for three days.

     “Dumbass,” Kageyama hissed through his teeth, clenching the volleyball harshly, almost causing his knuckles to turn white. “Slacker, idiot, stupid, _tiny ball of shit._ ”

     As the setter continued grumbling menacingly to himself, Sugawara, who only stood approximately three feet from him, shook his head in exasperation. Although he knew Kageyama to be in a bad mood whenever Hinata couldn’t make it to practice, or school for that matter, he always seemed to bounce back the next day when he could have the decoy beside him once again. However, this turned out not to be the case this time around, for Hinata’s cold had suddenly turned into the flu and would be gone for another day.

     Just as Sugawara was about to pat Kageyama reassuringly on the head, one glance in his direction made even his blood run cold. His eyes were dark, threatening, _hungry_ , as if waiting for anyone who dared to say anything to him that wasn’t related to volleyball.

     Kageyama, without a doubt, was _extremely_ cranky.

     _Three days is_ more _than enough to get over a damn cold,_ he thought maliciously, tossing the ball into the air. Tsukishima received it with the normal bland expression, making the hairs on Kageyama’s neck stand a fraction of a centimeter. Not only was he picturing Hinata’s wide smile, but he was also becoming irritated with the fact that even though Tsukishima had spiked the volleyball, his eyes were eyeing him with a mocking gleam, as if already knowing why Kageyama’s performance suddenly plummeted to the depths of despair.

     The toss had been a tad too fast.

     “What’s wrong, _King_?” Tsukishima hollered. “If you throw a toss like that you might as well kiss your position as setter goodbye!”

     Before Kageyama could yell out an insulting remark, he bit his tongue, remembering how Hinata always reminded him to let situations like these go. He could feel Hinata’s small hands on his arm, yanking him back, telling him to stop. Sighing, Kageyama looked away, muttering a quick apology, picking up the volleyball that had coincidentally made it all the way back to his feet.

     Pressing his forehead against the ball, he closed his eyes, trying to still grasp to remainder of the light from the sun deep within his heart. He knew if he let go, he wouldn't be able to bounce back to his usual self as easily. _Patience_ , he decided, _I need to be patient_.

     Even though he thought this, Kageyama just hoped Hinata would get better soon so he wouldn’t have to feel so crabby anymore.


End file.
